Love Is Not Weakness
by BlueSpartan107
Summary: A one-shot connected to a future project by Whitethorn23. Morrigan attempts to convince Zach Cousland that loving her is the wrong thing to do. But he doesn't care. Rated M for sexual themes that will likely not be present in Whitethorn23's story.


Love Is Not a Weakness

Quick note: This is a one-shot connected to a future project I will be co-collaborating with my brother Whitethorn23 called Dragon Age: Paragons of Fereldan. He is likely not going to throw in any scenes involving sex, so I decided to work on this one-shot I made for my main character, Zach Cousland. This scene in Dragon Age: Origins seemed like the perfect place to write a love scene. Dragon Age and all of its characters are the property of Bioware and EA. Concept of Zach Cousland and Gabriella Tabris designed by BlueSpartan107. Concept of Adrien Aeducan designed by Whitethorn23.

"I wish to ask you something." Morrigan spoke, catching Zach's attention as he walked by.

"Go ahead." He replied, looking into her amber eyes as she stood above her tent.

"I would like to know your opinion on love."

That caught Zach off guard. He honestly didn't expect to hear that word ever come out of the witch's lips. "My opinion?"

"We have been... close for some time now. You are... impressive in many ways, and you protected me from Flemeth without any hope for reward." Morrigan began rubbing her hands together. Why was she so nervous about this conversation? "I feel... anxious when I look upon you. I dislike this sense of dependency. 'Tis a weakness I abhor. If this is love, I wish to know that you do not feel the same."

_Does she actually love me? _He silently thought to himself. It had been a long time since anyone actually acted this way towards him. Women used to want to bed him back in Highever when he was the son of the Arl, but none of them ever acted like this. "Are you saying you love me?"

"No." Morrigan snapped. "That's not what I'm saying. You need to pay attention. What I'm saying is that I... have been foolish. I have allowed myself to become too close. This is a weakness."

"Love is not a weakness." Zach replied, keeping his composure positive with that charm he always carried on his face. He knew it was not truly a weakness. It could be exploited by the wrong people, sure, but he knew he fell in love with Morrigan and that nobody but her could ever break him through his love. When he saw her for the first time, he felt a door in his soul open and welcomed her in. After the defeat at Ostagar when he was wounded, Morrigan was the first person he woke up to. And after everything they have fought through to get to this moment, they were still together. While his friends like Alistair, Wynne, and even the exiled prince Adrien Aeducan warned him that Morrigan would likely be his end, he chose to ignore them because he knew their bond was strong. But he also knew Morrigan would not acknowledge it.

"You are not listening to me! Do not be such a fool! This is for your own good. I would not... I am not like other women. I am not worth your distraction, and you are not worth mine."

Zach Cousland stepped closer to her, his blue eyes locked onto her own. "Morrigan, you are worth my distraction. I have met plenty of women in my time who have only wanted one night of passion or a bunch of elegant silks and furs that only nobles like myself ever get. But you don't ask for anything. I give things to you freely. And if anything, your mere presence near me is a strength, not a weakness. I have gotten close to you and I now know how close you feel to me. So don't see it as a weakness if we feel this way, be it love or not."

Morrigan's face grew angry in front of him. "You are impos-" But Morrigan was unable to finish her sentence as he slammed his lips onto her own. They were soft but commanding, much like when he led the group to battles against darkspawn. Morrigan knew well enough that it was Gabriella Tabris that was the brains of the Wardens, but Zach had the heart of a warrior, and his training to be a Champion rallied every soul in the group behind him.

Their kiss deepened and Morrigan could feel the heat radiating off of her bare skin where her robes did not cover her. Zach was also becoming more anxious, and he could feel his manhood enlarging onto his crotch piece. Morrigan understood what Zach intended to do next and she waved a hand over his Warden Commander armor he obtained from Soldier's Peak. All of the straps and buckles were undone and his armor fell to the ground, along with his enchanted longsword made of precious star metal and his dragonbone kite shield. He stood now in nothing but a cotton shirt and his pants. Morrigan dropped the staff Wintersbreath to the ground and tugged on his shirt. He lifted his arms up and she pulled it off, returning to his lips after it was done. His pants and undergarments followed, leaving him completely naked in front of her.

Morrigan then allowed him to strip her bare, dropping her robes of black, maroon, and brown to the floor. They crawled into her tent and closed the sheets to hide their actions, even though the camp knew what it was they did behind the cloth. Morrigan grabbed Zach's golden short hair and pushed him down, hovering his head above her breasts. He instantly began to give her breasts attention, sucking and nipping on her tips. Morrigan's moans echoed in the small space, and Zach brought his hand down to her clit, rubbing her folds gently. This excited the witch even more, and she almost considered using a shock spell on her lover for giving her so much attention where it was not due. However, his Templar abilities he learned from Alistair would save his life from her attempts.

Instead, she began stroking him with her thin, smooth fingers. They were cool compared to his throbbing member. He groaned at the feel of her hands on his shaft, and he continued what he was doing to her a second later.

"Let's just get to the best part." Morrigan breathed, tightening her hold on him.

"Very well." Zach agreed, rolling around so that Morrigan was on top of him. She smirked as she then brought him to her entrance, sliding in until he completely filled her. Zach grasped her hips and she sat herself upright, towering over him as she began to roll her hips along to her own steady rhythm. Zach met them with upward thrusts, rubbing her sweet spot within her each time. Morrigan moaned and she increased the pace; her breasts bouncing in front of her lover. He felt her walls beginning to clamp onto him tighter, and the sweat forming on their brows began to drip. They both caught how dangerously close they were to finishing, and they slowed their pace, wanting to decide how to finish it.

Morrigan rolled along with Zach until she was beneath his strong frame. His face towered over hers as she allowed him to continue the work. Her hips moved along with his tempo and they felt their climax building up again. Morrigan bucked her hips much faster, and Zach met this pace as they climbed higher. Morrigan was the first to release, letting out a cry of pleasure Zach cut off with a passionate kiss. He followed soon after, shooting his seed into her.

It took a few minutes for them to fall from their high, but once they had Zach lay next to Morrigan, holding her close as he cleaned up their mess. Morrigan felt tense and wished that she did not have these feelings the young Cousland told her to embrace, but currently she could care less. He had left her in a state of bliss as he had done many-a-night since they first decided to be more than friends. But her heart ached when she knew what was coming over the course of the next few days. They were to reach Denerim in the morning for the important Landsmeet to stop Loghain and his treachery and put Alistair on the throne. That was Zach's plan, anyways. The dwarf Adrien disagreed with that move, believing that Anora should remain Queen of Fereldan. Whether or not either friend would get their way was anyone's guess, but it was when they needed to fight the Arch-Demon that Morrigan knew was going to be hard on both of them.

"I will tell you, truly." Morrigan spoke as he pulled her closer. "You will regret this in the end."

Zach kissed her. "The end is still a long way's out. I'll enjoy this while it lasts. And so will you, Morrigan."

Morrigan chuckled. "I do enjoy this a bit, truthfully. But our relationship will not last forever. You'd be a fool to think otherwise."

"I'd be a fool for letting someone as special as you go." Zach whispered in her ear.

_You may have to. _Morrigan thought. _It would be better for both of us in the future if I can't let you go myself._

They both drifted to sleep in her tent until the sun rose, where they packed up the camp with the group and left for Denerim.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I know that was different from the things I normally write, but I decided to give it a try. This is, of course, a one-shot connected to a larger future project that Whitethorn23 hasn't started only because he wants a profile on the house computer to work on it. Any questions about other pairings and events should be directed to him if you want details on the soon-to-be started fanfic. Reviews are welcome for this story.


End file.
